Bajo la luna
by Hebi007
Summary: un sasuke deprimido, un naruto enamorado, una luna que los ve y un itachi bastardo. todo sucede como debe ser. Den le una oportunidad. *one-shot* BOYXBOY


los personajes son de su respectivo autor osease masashi kishimoto *w* y este fanfic es sin ningún fin lucrativo

* * *

Bajo la luna

Se despertó y al voltear pudo ver a ese ser que tanto amaba, pero como lo amaba!, había pasado tantas cosas para lograr capturar su corazón, aunque siempre estuvo ahí pero fue tan ciego y tonto que no lo había notado antes. Pero agradecía que ese día se cruzara frente a él, en el peor momento él lo consoló, le dio refugio en su corazón y jamás se apartó de su lado y lentamente, simplemente se robó su corazón por completo, porque ya eran suyo antes pero no lo sabía.

Su acompañante se removió entre las sabanas de seda y lentamente abrió los dos trozos de cielo que tenía por ojos y vio a aquella persona con la que compartía su lecho y no pudo más que sonreír con toda la alegría del mundo, porque amaba esa persona después de casi perderlo no podía más que sonreír. Recordó lo que sucedió apenas una semana, cuando lo vio correr sin dirección ni rumbo aquella noche.

***flash back***

Vio que densas lágrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas. Porque si algo sabía es que Sasuke no lloraría por nada que no fuera realmente importante. Corrió atrás del hasta que por fin se detuvo frente a los columpios de un triste parque, se acercó lentamente a él.

- Que haces aquí dobe?- Sasuke hablo débilmente y sin una pizca de arrogancia en su voz. Esto le hizo saber a Naruto que no andaba nada bien la situación,

- Te vi correr y me preocupe- y sí que le preocupaba, porque aunque no lo supiera Sasuke, lo amaba demasiado solo que nunca había podido decirlo.

- Gracias por tu preocupación pero es innecesaria- dijo aun abstente y mirando aun los columpios.

- Teme! Que te sucede!? Algo no va bien y no pienso irme de aquí hasta que me lo digas-

- B-a-k-a enserio eres un baka - musito con cansancio y tomo asiento en uno de los columpios fríos.

La luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor y una fría brisa meció los cabellos de aquellos muchachos que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

- Aun no me dirás teme?-

- Y si te dijera que encontré a mi amado hermano revolcándose con la que algún día seria mi esposa?-

- Es enserio!? Joder que maldito, ¿por eso llorabas?- se acercó a un columpio y se sentó, ya que todo el rato había permanecido parado viendo a aquella persona.

- Lo sé es un bastardo, pero al final de cuentas es mi hermano y baaaakaa no lloraba porque ella me haya traicionado con ese bastardo, sino porque ese bastardo me traiciono. Sabía lo que quería, aunque no la amara, pero ya tenía mi vida planeada y ahora no me podré casar ya que ya no es virgen yoko. Pero joder aunque creo que me hacía un favor al demostrarme que ella no me amaba- al finalizar el relato también finalizó las lágrimas que surcaban por sus mejillas.

Lentamente Naruto se paró del columpio, se acercó a Sasuke y sin previo aviso le planto un beso de los buenos, movía suavemente sus labios contra los de Sasuke. Al principio Sasuke se sorprendió por el acto, pero luego de sentir ese cálido sentimiento recorrer su cuerpo no atino a nada más que a rodear con sus brazos a Naruto y profundizar ese beso que lentamente se convertía en el beso más demandante que hayan experimentado. Con suavidad Naruto se separó de los labios de Sasuke para notar el ligero sonrojo que tenía este en sus pálidas mejillas que lo hacían lucir tan adorable.

- Sasuke, me gustas- fue tal la sinceridad de Naruto, que Sasuke pensó morir ante aquellos ojos tan profundos como el cielo y tan puros como el alma de su portador.

- Dobe, debiste decirlo mucho antes, tú también me gustas y mucho, pude evitarme muchos problemas- se acercó nuevamente a Naruto y le beso, un beso lento y corto pero con mucho amor.

- A problemas te refieres a yoko? Je jeje - dijo con su típica sonrisa zorruna-

- Si me refería a ella, pero te propongo algo dobe, ¿vamos a tu casa, porque a la mía no pienso regresar con el bastardo de mi hermano, y te invito a un rico ramen?-

- Neeee, me encanta la idea teme-

Naruto se levantó para así permitirle a Sasuke levantarse e ir caminando al departamento del rubio agarrados de las manos

***fin del flash back***

Sasuke se levantó de la mullida cama, totalmente desnudo y se acercó a Naruto, le planto un beso quedo y rápido, para luego agarrar una bata de baño y ropa limpia y así se dirigió al baño.

-Dobe vienes o te quedas ahí?- miro fijamente a Naruto con esa mirada seductora made Uchiha.

Simplemente Naruto se levantó y abrazo a Sasuke por el cuello y le beso, y le volvió a besar y le beso tantas veces tuvo ganas y tuvieron un lindo baño matutino demostrando ese amor que sentían mutuamente.

- Te amo Sasuke-

- Yo también, yo también te amo mi dobe-


End file.
